Yes
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: What if Jake actually managed to ask out Amy in season two and she said yes?


"Hey can I talk to you for a second? Privately?" Jake asked Amy who was standing next to Detective Majors.

"Uh sure, oh wait this isn't going to be the thing where you pretend you got an important text from Holt and it's that video of screaming sheep?" Amy asked quickly.

"I promise you it's not but I do stand by that prank."

Jake opened the door which was now behind him for Amy and shut it. Jake had never felt so nervous in his life. 'You've done this before, you'll be fine' Jake said to himself him in his head to reassure himself. Jake had finally built up the courage to ask Amy out once he found out Majors was planning on asking her out as well after the case it was no or never.

"So what's up?" Amy asked fairly cheerfully.

"Okay uh I almost feel weird saying this but I wanted to ask you umm if you wanted to go out with me," Jake said now looking down at the ground because he was too nervous to look at Amy. Just as he expected she was surprised and it wasn't at the fact that Jake still liked her, it was at the fact that he had finally built up the courage to ask her after all this time.

"You know maybe tonight if you want?" Jake carried on looking at the ground. Amy could only smile. She no longer denied the fact that she liked Jake after he found out she used to like him and the feelings came back. It was pointless, she knew that it was hard enough keeping her feelings as a secret not to mention having to deny it at the same time.

"Wow Jake I'm impressed," Jakes head shot up to face Amy who had a small smile on her face.

"After all this time you finally found the courage huh?" Jake smiled and nodded as the words escaped Amy's mouth.

"I'd love to." Amy said smiling which caused Jakes big grin to appear as he sighed in relief.

"Great. I'll uh pick you up at eight?" Jake said still smiling. Amy just nodded and they returned to their case.

For once Jake was on time and when she opened the door she couldn't believe that he was actually wearing a suit and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He just started at her in aw which really made her smile. No guy, not even Teddy every looked at her like that and it really made her feel special.

"Wow…you look absolutely amazing." Jake said as he realised he had been staring at Amy for way to long.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Amy said as she slightly blushing. He held his arm out for Amy and she willingly took it. Since the restaurant Jake found wasn't too far they decided to walk in the cold night. Since it was cold it gave Amy an opportunity for her to snuggle with Jake and he could not complain; he loved it. As they walked they talked and laughed and unlike they both thought it wasn't awkward at all. Usually when people go on a first date it's to get to know each other but Jake and Amy already know basically everything about each other.

"You know I thought that you'd never ask me out. What made you ask me all of a sudden?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well I was trying to but each time I chickened out and when I talked to Majors and found he wanted to ask you out I realised it was now or never and so I asked you." Jake said nervously, he couldn't help but think that there was a chance that she wanted to go out with Majors.

"Well I'm glad you asked me before he did." Amy said as she turned to face Jake who was already facing her with a smile on his face which she mirrored.

"Yeah I'm glad I did as well."

Eventually and sadly they got to the restaurant, they just wanted to hold each other for a bit longer. To impress Amy he opened the door for her, he pulled her chair out and it worked. She was impressed with everything he had done so far and it really showed her that he was trying and wanted this to go somewhere even though she wasn't quite sure where.

As they ate they talked and laughed. Some people would say it was the perfect date. Once they left the restaurant they decided to go on a walk in the nearby park. The night was even colder and so it gave them another chance to cuddle and once again it was perfect however Amy couldn't stop one question from bothering her; 'Where is this going?' The question kept bothering her all night and so she had to ask.

"Jake, where is this going? You know us?" Amy blurted out. Jake stopped and looked at Amy.

"I want a relationship, a serious one with you. I have for a long time and if that is what you also want then that's where this is going." Jake said looking into Amy's eyes which made him weak at his knees. She just looked back at him and smiled; it was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I'd love that." She said with a huge smile on her face with Jake quickly mirrored. He decided that this was the perfect opportunity for their first kiss and so he moved closer. He cupped her cheeks with his hand lightly and leaned in. To make things go faster Amy also leaned in and before they knew it they were having their first kiss under the stars in a peaceful park. The kiss was even better than they expected. They both have never had a kiss which made them feel as though they were really doing the right thing and with the right person.

It felt like they had a connection which they never knew about. Yes they were best friends and loved to flirt but it was something different and unexpected and weird but also great. No, not great it was amazing. As they pulled away they both knew they felt the same thing and their grins reappeared. Amy wrapped her arm around Jakes and they carried on with their perfect night which had just become even better.


End file.
